


红蓝abo

by PN75



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PN75/pseuds/PN75
Summary: 没什么逻辑爽文一个
Kudos: 3





	红蓝abo

“……所以你是彻底停了抑制剂么。”  
一进来那股浓郁得几乎可以说是甜腻呛人的信息素味道就让gebura下意识地皱了皱眉，随后她察觉到这气味里有那么一丝像是烟草的，格格不入的味道。gebura现在会很好的克制自己的信息素，不让它那么咄咄逼人，但是这位以前藏着掖着的大少爷反倒开始让它肆意地飘散了，虽然平时混在他屋子里手冲咖啡的香气中让人闻不太分明，但要是真有哪个alpha恰巧路过，估计还是会被这阵气息弄得躁动不已。  
即便今天chesed叫她来也没有别的目的，就是要她，标记了他的alpha来帮他处理这个麻烦的发情期。“嗯～？对呀，有了gebura你，我还有什么要用抑制剂的必要吗？”见鬼，标记了他之后他就一直是这个态度，总觉得不知道什么时候他就会怀上他们俩的孩子。“妈的……我只说一句，你在这里怀上的话会很麻烦。”chesed今天也是见鬼的主动，这会儿他已经勾着gebura的脖子向她索要一个香烟味的吻。“就当是为了你我着想。”卡莉不会吝啬给予，便贴着对方的嘴唇缓缓地说了这么一句。“……哈哈哈，没想到gebura也会说这样的话。”靠过来的时候chesed身上的温度多少有点异常，但那骗子一样的口吻倒是和平常一样。“只是今天没用而已哦？再说了，如果真的要到那一步……gebura也得先把烟戒了呢。”他出了很多汗。把他束起来的头发拨到一边去亲吻他脖侧的时候，gebura能尝到他身上的汗的味道。但也许是他或她的体质作祟……那尝起来竟然是有点甜的。“那你也要把咖啡戒了？”这会儿她抬眼看了看对方的反应，只是这么个动作竟然就让他脸上的红晕一直染到了耳尖。“那可……不太一样。”声音也变了。“gebura……gebura……”听起来就像后巷那些出卖自己身体的人会发出的声音。这样的声音呼喊着自己的名字，放在平时她也就一律无视，但面前的这个是她的omega，他脖颈上那个印记明晃晃地宣示着他的主权。她的一只手还插在他的发束里，这会儿他一边喊着她的名字一边主动地蹭过来，惹得她用了点力拽着他头发把他的脑袋拉开，而她却没有给他喊疼的机会，又用嘴堵住了他的。  
gebura的性事总是带着点暴力的，扯坏一两条领带，一两件衬衫也不是什么稀奇事。她像平时那样撕咬一般地与chesed唇舌交缠，今天他的口腔深处似乎总有什么比平时更为香甜的气息等着她品尝，总是差一点，就在前方。这个吻有多久，谁也不知道，总之结束的时候chesed几乎已经失去了力气，只是仍然带着暧昧的笑望着面前的女人。“gebura……可别把这个发带扯坏了，毕竟……那是你送我的嘛。”他就这么自在地把脑袋靠在她的手心，那双手虽然不大，可是温暖许多，让他迷恋。“……之前弄坏的领带和衬衫我不是都赔给你了吗？把嘴闭上。”“好啦好啦～”有时候她还真想找个布团什么的把他的嘴堵上，但听不到他的声音或许更糟，这样的矛盾让被他的信息素搅乱脑袋更添烦躁，她就维持着最后一丝理智碰了碰他领带上的那个结，示意他自己把衣服脱了。“看我的脱衣表演不怎么有意思吧？”如今他做这些事已经很熟练了，甚至还能当着gebura那仿佛饥肠辘辘的野兽面对新鲜猎物时的眼神几十厘米的地方站着边脱衣边跟她开几句玩笑。“唉～真希望gebura能更爱护我一点，上次留下的痕迹还没消失呢。”那根本是你他妈的发情太频繁了吧。她时常被他弄得怒从心起，要猛吸一两口烟才能让脑袋清醒，现在她一深呼吸就是对方那种甜得溺死人的气味，于是她也不再压制自己的信息素，就让它们在这狭小的空间交缠。得亏chesed还是个omega，这招出奇的管用，他的身体很轻微地抖了一下，像是被这种烟气包围入侵，加上他的衣服也脱得差不多了，少了一层屏障，他看起来终于没那么嚣张了。“今天想在哪里呢？我把咖啡壶都收起来了哦。”简直就像在问今天想喝什么口味的咖啡一样，明知故问。gebura推着他把他摁在那张他平时办公用的桌子上，他一边故技重施地索吻，一边为她解开身上的制服。这时候多触碰她一点她是不会反抗的，所以chesed总是带着一点小心思，摸过她身上柔软的部位，虽然在压制着他的时候多少有点发硬，但不可否认，他真的很喜欢，因为那是属于他的gebura。  
其实他的想法她多少是能猜到点的，她也接受，不过比起他的花言巧语她更习惯用行动来表达，就像是因为饥饿一口就把食物吞下去那样不明的感觉。gebura以前是觉得咖啡这种东西是绝对不适合她的，毕竟她只会一口喝光然后说好喝，也说不出个所以然，但是chesed会为了她寻找合适她的口味，放在以前她觉得这是养尊处优的大少爷对路边的小狗一点多余的同情和怜悯，现在，她觉得这或许是他这个独立的个体，对人的那一点她说不明白的温暖柔和。毕竟gebura不是路边的小狗，硬要说的话，也该是狼，威风凛凛的赤红皮毛的狼，撕咬着属于她的异常鲜美的猎物。也许没有人比我更和他相配了？进入chesed的时候gebura盯着他的眼睛，他很喜欢这个体位，倒是gebura一开始有点不好意思，因为对方什么表情都能看得清清楚楚的。他总是带着笑意的，那模样如今在信息素的影响下显得格外勾人，他浅色的眼睛里映着的是她，而且只有她。现在她已经分不清到底是身体的哪里在和他交合了，也许性器官根本不重要，就这样两个人融为一体，gebura就已经不知道自己是那里在感受欢愉了。chesed也是一样的，那烟草的味道直直地叫人发狂，咖啡因和尼古丁也许本质上是一样的东西，而她却是那种最让人上瘾的烟草。他从来不知道自己的自制力有这么差，被标记之后更加的变本加厉，似乎身体的每一个细胞都在渴求对方，想多尝一点她的味道，全身心都渴望得到她的回应，心跳因此也高涨无比，那气味，甜蜜的咖啡味道，gebura喜欢的……她进来并动作的时候还是毫无章法的，她就像在撕咬猎物，同时重重地在他身上打下她的标记，那似乎不应该属于她的器官被她蛮横地使用，浓烈的属于她的味道也刀一样地刺入他的身体，要把他剖开，把他所有的欲望都暴露在她眼前。gebura很少在平时看他明着面的服软，多少像是借着油光水滑的皮毛从她手底下溜走，还很享受，现在她身下的他不知道是不是在享受，虽然他的身体表现得极为兴奋，性器高昂着头，但那副模样确实好像又是在害怕，在颤抖着。在他体内冲撞时能碰到他肚子里更深处的狭小入口，gebura知道那个就是omega能孕育新生命的器官，被标记了的omega会更容易打开入口，这还是chesed告诉她的，实际上在她的印象中就算在标记之前，他的生殖腔也很容易就打开了。那是因为gebura太鲁莽了啦。还不说实话？不知怎么的，她就觉得他这句话是在骗她，于是这次她多少盯着那儿猛地进攻，chesed的身体多少是顶不住的，而且那地方本来就极为脆弱敏感，这么粗暴地对待更让他感觉快感像海啸一样直冲他的脑袋，那是他极少体验过，甚至在平时回想起来也会觉得一阵颤栗的，仿佛要死掉一样的感觉。“啊啊……gebura……好可怕……呜……快感……”可是猎物越是挣扎就会越引起捕食者的兴奋，gebura现在也不太听得进他的话，他的求饶没有用，甚至引得她把他挣扎的手一手抓着手腕按在他头顶上，同时也咬住了他的唇，阻止他溢出嘴边的声音。  
生殖腔打开的时候gebura也没有任何犹豫地把自己的玩意顶了进去，那同时chesed的腔内剧烈的收缩，性器一股一股地吐出精液，猛烈的，仿佛不会结束的高潮，身体无意识地反抗还被对方死死地压制着，也许就要这样死掉了呢，他的脑中竟然闪过了这样的念头。那地方又小又窄，收缩抽搐着就像有自己生命一样，gebura以吻的形式和对方交换的呼吸同样的急促，她也不会刻意压制自己的高潮，就这么把精液留在了他体内。但这场性事并没有因此告终，因为她的器官在他体内涨大，撑开着无法退出，平时chesed会借着这个时候和gebura插科打诨，现在……松开摁着对方的手的时候chesed的手腕已经被捏出了一道印子，嘴唇也在一次次的亲吻中被咬得有些肿了，gebura今天倒是忍住了没在他身上再多留几个印子，但留在他身体里的印记是更深了一点。这会儿她还一手捏着他的腰，重新有了肉体的他还是那养尊处优的细皮嫩肉，她都担心自己长了老茧的手会把他的皮肤刮坏。但他又挺结实的，并不会因这样粗暴的性事受伤，不过理智回来了之后还多少觉得有点抱歉，gebura就试着，轻一点，轻一点地去吻过他身上的皮肤。“呀……gebura这是在安抚我嘛？”听到这声音她又突然觉得没这个必要了，虽然语气比平时弱了不少，但已经开始开玩笑了。也罢，听他说说也无妨。她没看他的脸不过亲到他的锁骨附近的时候撇到他的头发快散了，那个深红色的发带是她送的，看起来因为压在他身下而汗湿了，她就顺手帮他摘了下来塞到他手心。“好好保管啊。”“我会的，不过比起这个在手里的触感，我还是更想……”说这话的时候chesed用空着的那只手去够gebura的手，和她十指相扣，男人的手是比她的大一点的，以前她觉得有点凉，现在倒是和她的差不多热了。“随你吧，今天你这是想再多来几次？”多一个部位的体温传递并无大碍，她能想到的正常人类的部位交合也都和他试过了，都不讨厌。“哈哈哈，你觉得屋子里的信息素有变淡一点吗？也许我们俩今天能调出很棒的味道哦。”看来也不用这么顾虑这家伙的状况了。两人的信息素气味都只增不减，而且他的味道和她以前闻过的那些很容易被盖过去的omega的味道一点也不一样，那是一种很强烈的，并不软弱的味道，但仍然是一种香气，就算和gebura的味道相遇也丝毫不逊色。这就是他吧，真让人上瘾，今天她就被他的这种香气煽动得格外想再来一次。  
能退出来的时候似乎因为她进得太深，除了chesed自己的液体以外并没有太多其他的流出来，她就下意识地去摸了摸对方的小腹，能摸到一点肌肉，凸起的感觉还不是很明显。“gebura……”这声音听起来真是要命的煽情，而且只是触碰，她就感觉到他在很轻微地震颤。这不是完全不行了吗，只剩嘴行，但是gebura也能感觉到自己又在渴求他，刚才发泄过的家伙在他腿间蹭了蹭便又恢复了一半精神。把他翻过来背对着自己的时候她发现对方的背已经压得红了，还有几个应该是之前留下的痕迹没有消，想想这要是以前那个大少爷，脱了衣服被人发现是这幅光景，那估计有不少人会为之震动。不过现在他的身体已经比之前好了许多，开始那副发情期几乎要了他命的样子连她都不愿多想，那时候她还想过干脆把他的腺体挖出来算了，反正在她出生的那条巷子不少人这么干。但身娇肉贵的少爷估计还是受不了这个的，于是之前他找她的时候她只能尽量小心，哪会像现在这样。现在不知道该说是这个chesed也想享受一把，还是以前压抑的什么东西肆意横行了，和他做这事的时候他虽然嘴上还是那副欠揍的调调，但身体却是热情得不得了。gebura也不想用某些词去形容他，可他这幅样子，却着实让她觉得欠操。他的脖子因为散开的头发被挡住了，gebura用性器贴着他股间磨蹭时伸手把他的头发撩开，永久标记的印子就那么印在那儿了，印在他的腺体上，恍惚之间她竟然觉得那很美。  
现在他身上湿得就像刚从水里捞出来的一样，甚至在第二次进入时他仰起下巴，就像溺水者在水中挣扎似的，gebura就俯身咬住他的后颈，告诉他不必，我会拉你上来。虽然这样的行为现在未必能把chesed从欲望的洪水之中拉上来，只是拽着他在其中沉沉浮浮。凑近的时候她在他的发间闻到汗水混合着另外一种细腻的香气，应该是洗发水的味道，倒是一种很勾人的气味。今天他的一切都是那么的教人发狂，而且在不停的告诉她，这是属于你的，全都是你的。chesed的生殖腔现在还没有完全闭合，每次冲撞的时候都能感觉到那个小小的入口似乎在吮吸着，在邀请着，稍微顶进去的时候他发出了一声惊呼，原本就有些发软的声音更加显得甜腻，但gebura却下意识地捂住了他的嘴，就算他咬着自己的手也没放开。这不算什么，她又像之前那样直直地顶了进去，没有先前那么困难，甚至里面更加的炙热而潮湿，这样进进出出之间黏稠的体液碰撞交缠，直到最深处都被结实地填满。chesed甚至不知道自己什么时候就高潮了，被她顶撞得甚至没法把腿合上，也看不到她的表情，嘴还被捂着，就像被随意地侵犯了，可是她进得那么深，让人实在是无法忽视，只有她能，只有她。就这样不知道持续了多久，后来他甚至连咬着她的手的力气都没了，还是能感觉到她在掐着他的腰，下方使着蛮力，也许这是她的爱情表现？可真有点承受不来啊。迷迷糊糊的时候chesed这么想着，内部又接受了她一次结结实实的中出。后来他几乎失去了意识，只是感觉到对方在帮他清理，而且似乎还有那么几个稍微轻柔一点的吻，自己伸手想要抓住她的手，她也给了，真温暖。  
再醒来的时候他是在沙发上，gebura坐在一旁叼着烟，好像是在想什么事情，甚至连他醒了都没发现。“gebura，要是真能出去的话……你想不想要个孩子？chesed看着闭目养神的gebura慢悠悠地问了这么一句。“……真能出去的话，我会试试的，戒烟也……”说这话的时候她刚睁开眼，嘴里的香烟没有点燃。“哎哎～当真了呀，我在开玩笑呢。”如今他的气味已经没有一开始那么浓烈，但是那味道里的烟草气味却更加明显了一点。他支起身子去企图用自己的吻代替她嘴里的烟，却在凑近她的时候说了句：“但gebura这样就很好了哦。”


End file.
